A Beacon of Light
by Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn
Summary: So long as there is a single spark, there is light. And even a tiny light can banish darkness. During a negotiation for peace between Menagerie and Vale, The Kings of both nations were assassinated, leaving behind a new hatred from both sides. Can Naruto Lucis Caelum, Prince of Vale, reclaim his throne with the aid of his friends? [Inspired by FF XV] [Strong!Naruto and Jaune]


**A/N: Yo!**

 **Recently, I found myself wanting to write a Naruto/RWBY story really badly, but not the old one I have. Also, Final Fantasy XV finally came out and I'm completely addicted to it. Plus, we never really got into the royal families of Remnant in canon, so those things came together to form this!**

 **I should mention that this is NOT a Final Fantasy XV three-way crossover. This story is just heavily inspired by XV. The only things that could be considered crossover elements would be Naruto's surname, his semblance (the Armiger from FF XV), and a certain military branch called the Kingsglaive.**

 **Mainly, it's the premise of a prince seeking to reclaim his father's throne, which was violently taken from him with the aid of his closest friends and lover.**

 **As you can guess, Naruto is the prince of Vale.**

 **The pairing is Naruto x Ruby with a little bit of Jayne x Pyrrha too. Speaking of Jaune, he'll play a prominent role as Naruto's best friend and right hand man. He'll be there from beginning to end, so Jaune fans rejoice!**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this story, I know I will.**

* * *

 **[Opening Theme: Crossing Field by Lisa]**

 **[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or RWBY]**

* * *

 **[Arc 1: Light of the Maelstrom's Sky]**

 **[Chapter 1: Stand By Me]**

* * *

 **[Great Vale Highway** ]

* * *

Jaune Arc wanted many things out of his life. He wanted to make some good friends, not too many, but a few really good ones. He wanted to be a warrior like all of his ancestors before him, each having lived their lives in service to their King and country. He also wanted to find a good woman to be with.

But perhaps the simplest desire, and one that currently had the blond teen grinning like a lunatic in the car, was to see the Crown City of Vistarion at least once in his life.

"Calm down Jaune, you look like you're about to have a damn aneurism!" His father, Leon Arc, laughed at the excited young man.

Jaune smiled sheepishly, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the massive skyscrapers that surrounded them nor the sprawling crowds of citizens walking around peacefully. "Sorry dad, but I've always wanted to come here. I also can't help but feel nervous about this whole thing."

Leon smirked. "You should feel proud, son. You're about to join all the first-born Arcs before you in our sacred tradition. In each generation, our family sends our first born son to the Crown City so that they can become a member of the Kingsglaive and protect the Prince throughout their life. I was Lord Minato's guard, my father was Lord Ashina's guard, and it goes all the way back to the first King of Vale."

Jaune groaned at the same history lesson that he heard many times before. "I know, I know. But what if Prince Naruto doesn't like me? I can put aside my feelings for my duty, but I'm not a Prince who can pretty much do anything he wants to."

"You don't need to worry, kid." His father reassured. "You'll find that the Royal Family are a bunch of people who can get along with nearly anyone. In fact, Lord Minato and I are as close as brothers, and the previous Arcs and Kings were just like that. I have no doubt that you and Naruto will get along well."

Through the rest of the ride, Jaune was silent, contemplating his future. As a Glaive, and the future King's personal companion no less, he would be held to a much higher standard than any other soldier or Huntsman. It was his duty to protect Prince Naruto no matter what. As an Arc, he was to become the shield of the King. It was a bit jarring, going from a plain farm boy to sworn warrior of the Royal Family so suddenly.

Not every fifteen year old could say that they have such a job, so that's a plus. 'The ladies will like it too. Jaune Arc, member of the Kingsglaive and right-hand man of Prince Naruto... it has a nice ring to it.' He thought as he imagined all sorts of women trying to get into his good, noble graces.

However, he was brought out of his odd daydream when the car came to a halt. When Jaune looked out of the window, he gazed in awe at a massive palace complex that waited beyond the gates his father stopped at. The walls were made of black marble with golden accents, the main building stretched farther up into the sky than all the other skyscrapers, and in the center of the main courtyard, there was a massive stone fountain that held the statue of a sword-wielding warrior on top of it.

"Lord Leon, its been quite some time!" The gate guard, a normal-looking man wearing black military fatigues, spoke.

Leon grinned, rubbing his stubbly blond hair, and replied "Same to you, Zirconis. Is His Majesty ready for us?"

"Yeah, he's actually been looking forward to it all week. Prince Naruto's also pretty excited to meet young Jaune there."

Jaune couldn't help but ask "He is?"

Zirconis smirked. "Of course. He never had many friends, so he's hoping that you two will have the same kind of friendship that the King and Leon share. I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting in the throne room with King Minato." He then turned from the newly intrigued teen to his father. "You guys can head on in."

* * *

 **[Outside the Vistarion Palace Throne Room]**

* * *

'Jeez, the interior's just as fancy as the exterior.' Jaune thought while looking around the waiting room, which was also lined with a black granite and gold color scheme with black leather furniture. Soon, they came upon a large glossy black door and Leon gave his son a serious stare.

"Be on your best behavior in there, Jaune. The King and I may be best friends, but he is still our King. Bow when you enter and speak only when spoken to. I'll do the talking." The elder Arc warned in a serious tone, to which Jaune nodded in acceptance.

* * *

The throne room was always a rather solemn place, Naruto believed. In times past, whenever his father came here, he always looked like he carried the world on his shoulders. But the young Prince found it odd that he could actually feel a happy vibe from the King.

The door opened and two people walked in, one middle-aged man with short blond hair and blue eyes along with a teenager that looked just like the elder male, but with shaggy jaw-length hair. 'Jaune and Leon Arc...' Naruto thought as his lips curved upwards, noticing that his future partner's outfit had some orange in the hoodie. Rather stark difference in style, considering that he favored his own black military-style fatigues with a dark purple t-shirt and black leather boots with red soles.

He saw his father stand from the towering throne with a warm smile as the new guests bowed in respect. "It's been far too long, old friend..."

* * *

"Please, rise. You know full well that no Arc must bow to me, for you are equals in my eyes."

The two Arcs rose from the bow and were suddenly met by the smiling face of King Minato, who was within reaching distance. "Indeed it has, Flaky." Leon chuckled while shaking the frowning monarch's hand.

"How many times must I ask you to quit calling me that?"

"Lighten up ya damn emo! I insult you only with my sincerest affection, dear brother!"

Jaune couldn't believe that he just heard his father insult the King himself! Something like that would get a guy's head cut off anywhere else. While his father and the King were talking, the young Arc looked over to the staircase leading up to the throne and saw the Prince walking down towards him. If he didn't know better, he'd believe that they were all related somehow.

Both Prince Naruto and King Minato had spiked blond hair and cerulean eyes that hid a certain sense of power within. Minato's hair was a bit longer with jaw-length bangs though while Naruto's looked like what would happen if he spiked his own hair.

"Jaune, right?" Naruto asked in a cheerful tone.

Jaune nodded and stuck his hand out. "Yes, Your Majesty. Jaune Arc at your service."

Naruto laughed and shook his hand. "Naruto Lucis Caelum. And drop the formal crap, if you don't mind. We're gonna be stuck together for the long run, so just talk to me like a normal dude. Call me Naruto! I hope we can be the best of friends."

He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was something about the Prince that made Jaune want to be his friend. Like he can be trusted, even though he's just a fancy stranger.

And Jaune didn't know it, but that day would mark the beginning of a great change in the world, and in his life itself.

* * *

 **[One Year Later/Outside the Royal Palace\Naruto, Age 15]**

* * *

Minato Lucis Caelum was considered many things by his subjects. A just ruler, loyal to his people. A shrewd diplomat able to bring entire nations to their knees with nothing but his sharp tongue. A fierce warrior that only comes once in a generation. However, he was most proud of being a good father. And he was most definitely proud of his only son, who stood before him alongside the young man who became his greatest friend and most fierce protector.

"Remember, you are both to go straight to Vale City. No unnecessary detours, no ordering the pilot to stop for sightseeing, just travel to Beacon." Minato sternly instructed the two boys, who nodded in understanding.

Naruto didn't change much over the past year, save for being a bit taller and growing his hair out to a slightly shorter version of Minato's style. There was also a bit more muscularity on his body from the past year of intense training he endured with Jaune.

Jaune showed the most change though. His body was a lot more muscular than it used to be, and much to his delight, he finally earned the privilege of wearing the Kingsglaive uniform, consisting of a black frock coat with black pants, knee-length boots, fingerless gloves, and a special golden crown patch stitched onto the back of the coat, which showed his unique position amongst the other Glaives. And on his hip, he proudly wore the weapon of his ancestor, Crocea Mors, a unique sword/shield/sheathe combo made from metal that naturally conducts Aura for special attacks.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about us." Naruto spoke dismissively, making his father frown slightly.

'You're not ready. Not yet... ' The elder King thought in lamentation while he held forward a long package towards Naruto. "Before you go, I've a gift for you."

The young Prince unwrapped it and gasped upon seeing a beautiful silver long sword with an etching of a rose on the blade, which also had a large trigger covering the handle, which also had a small button built into it. "It's...beautiful, dad. What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide." Minato said with a small smile.

Naruto thought for a few moments before grinning. " ** _Lumen Rosa_..." (Trans: Latin for "Light Rose")**

Jaune snorted in amusement, making Naruto glare at him. "What was that? You jealous that my baby can kick your dusty old sword's ass?"

"Nah, just think it's funny how you chose a girly name for it. Matches you perfectly, Naruto."

The Prince just punched his friend in the arm with a scoff, making Minato's smile widen.

Next to Minato stood a man with short and spiky black hair and dull crimson eyes that watched the two teens with a certain interest. "Listen, be careful out there kids. I hate to say it, but the Grimm aren't the worst monsters around in this world." The man warned.

Naruto just waved at the man. "We'll be fine, don't worry Uncle Obito. Besides, you two have more to worry about. Isn't the leader of Menagerie supposed to be here tomorrow for negotiations or something?"

"Indeed. We're hoping to broker a more sturdy peace between the Faunus and Humanity. But these things are fickle, such is the way of politics." Minato sighed before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and surprising him with a serious expression.

"Dad?"

Minato stayed silent for a moment, but then spoke words that would forever be engrained into Naruto's mind. "Walk tall, my son. I love you dearly."

Naruto just smiled and hugged his father. "And I love you, dad. We'll see each other soon."

A few short seconds later and the duo departed for Beacon via airship, leaving the two Royal Brothers alone. "Come, Obito. We have work to do..." The King told the younger man as he walked back into the palace.

Obito, however, just stared at Minato's back for a moment with a slightly sad look in his eyes before following his older brother back into the palace.

* * *

[ **Two Days Later/Vale City Inn** ]

* * *

 _"Tragedy..."_

 _"Widespread chaos..."_

 _"Terrible..."_

 _"The Crown City..."_

Naruto slowly sat up in his bed, loud noises from the living room having woken him up from his rather peaceful nap. He yawned and looked over at the window, outing that it was nighttime and tomorrow, he and Jaune would complete their journey to Beacon Academy, where they would finally complete their training and maybe, he would be ready for his ascension to the throne.

Ignoring that line of thought, he walked into the living room, where Jaune was sitting on the couch with his Glaive uniform on and a haunted look on his face. "What's up with the look Jay?" Naruto asked.

Jaune just pointed at the news report playing on the television and croaked out "Just watch, man."

* * *

 _The newscaster stood in front of a very familiar palace, a grave expression on her face as smoke billowed out from the roof and from various places in the city itself. "Earlier today during the second round of negotiations with the King of Menagerie, tragedy struck when the White Fang invaded the Crown City of Vistarion, causing widespread destruction across our beloved home. Even as we speak, Grimm are being drawn here and the Kingdom's Hunter Corps and the Kingsglaive are working hard to eliminate that threat."_

 _The reporter took a moment to steel herself for the gravest piece of news she has yet to deliver. "And we have also received news that the White Fang's leader, Adam Taurus breached the Royal Palace and assassinated our beloved King Minato Lucis Caelum along with King Onyx Belladonna of Menagerie. High Chancellor Obito Lucis Caelum fought valiantly against the invaders, but he was grievously injured in the battle and was hospitalized, but will likely make a full recovery."_

 _She exhaled a sorrowful breath, but her lips twitches upwards in a small, hopeful smile. "Things are looking bleak on this tragic day, but Crown Prince Naruto Lucis Caelum was not present for the assassination, having been sent away to a safe place before the negotiations. Our Kingdom is NOT defeated, our beloved Royal Family is NOT defeated. For whenever there is but a single spark, there is also light. And even the smallest amount of light can banish darkness, our late King once said long ago."_

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the floor, tears brimming in his eyes as his body began to quiver. "No...No! This can't be!"

Jaune moved over to the Prince and threw an arm over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry..."

Happier times flew through Naruto's mind. Sharing dinners with Minato, taking rides in his father's car, Regalia. All the smiles, the laughter, the light...it all seemed to fall apart like ashes in the wind. "Dad..." Naruto whispered with a strangled sob.

Jaune let him cry this once. Before Gods and Kingdom, he swore that he would always watch out for his brother in all but blood, that he would be by his side through all of his reign and beyond. That was his duty, his oath. Yes, Jaune would let Naruto weep for his father, but at this moment, he swore that he would do everything in his power to get the Prince strong enough to reclaim his throne and bring justice to his father's murderer. And no matter where this journey will take them, he will stand by his Prince, his King, his brother.

It may be much sooner than they wanted, but Vale needs its King.

Naruto calmed down a short while later, enough to stop crying. He stood up with a deadly serious expression and staggered over to a nearby window, where he saw a crimson blur clashing against a mob of thugs outside of a Dust shop. "Jaune... I need to let off some steam." He spoke as Lumen Rosa appeared in his hand in a flash of blue light that left shimmering shards of magic floating in the air. With that, he left the hotel room to aid whatever that red blur was.

* * *

 **[From Dust Till Dawn]**

* * *

As much as she would deny it, Ruby Rose knew she was far beyond her peers in terms of skill and power. Normally, dealing with a bunch of thugs wouldn't have been a problem at all, considering she could take down a horde of Beowulves without much trouble. But these guys weren't normal thugs, they were well trained. Well enough to be able to fight someone as strong as her at least.

Ruby did her best to fight, she did. But it wasn't enough. She soon found herself on the ground, a large cut marring her torso and a goon putting his blade to her throat with a sinister smile. But even in the face of death, Ruby Rose would not beg for her life. Her late mother didn't, and neither would she, so the young teen narrowed her silver eyes into a defiant glare, accepting her fate but not embracing it willingly.

Then, out of the blue, a beautiful long sword was thrown into the pavement and in a flash, it was all over. Every last one of the goons fell over unconscious with large gashes on their torsos and in there place, stood the most handsome boy she had ever seen. The young man looked to her and gave her a small smile, his blond locks flowing with the night breeze and the moonlight casting an otherworldly glow onto him. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, reaching out to her.

She smiled back and allowed him to pull her up. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner for sure. I'm Ruby Rose, Huntress in training."

The stranger gave her a strange smirk, filled with an odd sense of both melancholy and peace, as his body began to turn into particles of light. "Just another new student of Beacon here. My name's Naruto Lucis Caelum, but just call me Naruto. See you around, Ruby."

'The Prince?!' Ruby thought in shock. However, he vanished before she could ask him anything. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. She saw the reports on the TV inside the shop, and he must've seen them too. Such a monumental loss and he decides to help a stranger in peril rather than grieve.

All Ruby knew was that she had to talk to him again some day and give him a more heartfelt 'thank you'. But she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice a rather aggravated blonde-haired huntress walking up to her, threateningly brandishing a riding crop.

* * *

Naruto wandered down the street, looking up to the stars dotting the dark skies. "Dad, what would you do?" He murmured. Beacon as a school wasn't his biggest priority as much as it's teachers and alumni were, if he were honest. Huntsmen academies primarily train their students to face Grimm rather than Humanoid enemies. The Royal Army and the Kingsglaive usually see to those kinds of battles. But there were strong warriors in the area, that he knew. Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, and even the once-reknowned Taiyang Xiao Long. His enemy was the White Fang and anyone who might have conspired against his father. He was no fool, he knew that the White Fang lacks the manpower to fight Vistarion and do any real damage. No, they either had really serious help, they're being framed, or they were simply helping a larger threat.

Naruto scowled and clenched his fists. "I swear, on my honor and that on my ancestors, this travesty will not go unpunished. I will become the King of Vale, I will protect my people from this threat, and I will become the greatest Warrior-King this world has ever known." He murmured, a silent vow to his late father and everyone else who believes in him or his family name.

But first, he must learn to fight well enough to surpass his father. And there is no better place than the school where so many legends got their start.

'Plus...' Naruto thought with a small smile. 'Perhaps I can see that Ruby girl once more. She's captured my interest. Not everyday that a small girl my age can wield a sniper-scythe, after all.'

* * *

 **[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

 **[Ending Theme: Stay Alive by Rie Takahashi** ]

* * *

 **So, now that we have the introductory chapter all nice and pretty, next chapter will begin the canon portion of the story.**

 **I should warn you all that this story will eventually go completely off of the canon route. Naruto's involved and as you've seen, there's political things like the failed Vale/Menagerie treaty that will change things up a lot.**

 **For example, this event is what gives the White Fang it's notoriety and begins the severe Faunus discrimination. Yes, in this story, the Faunus didn't experience discrimination on a grand scale until King Minato's assassination, but it was still bad enough that organizations like the White Fang were created.**

 **Enough of my rambling. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked it! Later!**

* * *

 **[Next Chapter: The Fallen Prince]**


End file.
